


One, Two and Three

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: So close... they came so very close..... Demelza and Ross reconnect following the trial in Bodmin.





	One, Two and Three

**Author's Note:**

> Missing moment inspired by the events at the end of episode 2 of Poldark, series 2.

“I believe we agreed you would not come to Bodmin.”

His baritone murmur quickened her pulse. She blinked, slowly raising her lashes to look into his eyes. The furrowed brow, the stern lips that tried not to smile. “Yes, Ross,” she drawled, “I believe that we did.”

She caught a glint of humour in his gaze, comprised of greenish gold fire that threatened to sear her skin. “Have I told you what I feel about a disobedient wife?” His lips barely moved as he spoke, and yet she could not keep her eyes from them, the need to taste now urgent. 

“Have I told you what I feel about a reckless husband?” she asked cheekily, her eyes never leaving his.  _ Her _ reckless husband, the love of her life, flesh and bone before her. Was this a dream? She leant to kiss him, to assure her wakefulness. They exchanged teasing, nipping kisses as relief over the day’s events wash over them. One…two… and then three, a pattern borne from the very first time he’d kissed her. She gathered him close on the third, her lips parting to taste him, rejoicing over having this man back in her arms. His tongue brushed hers before the pressure of his mouth intensified, his hands against her back gripped. 

So close. They’d come so very close to losing this. She sighed as she eased back to look at him. “Oh, Ross,” she breathed, unconcerned about the tears filling her eyes. 

“Demelza.” He pulled her up to stand in front of him, his hands cupping her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away her tears.  _ He’s done that for me far too often of late _ , she thought to herself and she blessed their luck he was able to continue to do so. His own eyes were suspiciously bright with moisture which he blinked away. “That moment, just before the foreman announced the verdict.” He swallowed heavily, the working of his Adam’s apple marked. “I feared I’d never have the opportunity to hold you again.” Her tears fell then as she relived that moment. He kissed her cheek, drawing her to stand close. His hands squeezed her upper arms. “I find I’ve a need to hold you now.”

“You may hold me forever if you like,” she choked, her arms slipping around his neck, drawing his mouth to hers. Their tongues fought and tangled together, his hands frantic against her back. Her fingers fisted in his hair. He groaned her name against her mouth, fingers teasing the fabric of her nightrail up her legs until he leaned back to whip it over her head. 

She giggled through a sob. “Ross!” she squeaked, giggling again at the delightful musicality of the sound, one that had been missing for so long.

His mouth split into a smile of such brilliance it took her breath away. “My love.” He hauled her against him, his mouth taking hers in a kiss filled with longing, reunion and relief, her naked skin brushing against the linen of his shirt and legs, his hands, calloused and strong, petting her flanks and back. Her hands moved low to slip under the waistband of his breeches, pressing against his linen-covered buttocks. 

“I would see you, husband,” she said against his lips, her tongue then tracing the fullness of his bottom lip. He drew back, the smile in his eyes turning warm as he regarded her. He stepped back, but was stopped by her hands firm on his shoulders. “No, please let me, Ross.” 

He cupped her cheek, nodding before dropping his arms to his sides. Her thumbs hooked alongside the paisley braces he wore, pale blue and ivory and faded from years of wear. She realized they were the pair he’d been wearing the first night they’d slept together. She slowly, almost reverently slipped them down his arms. 

“Demelza.” He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. His eyes were like amber fire in the candlelight, yearning yet shadowed with the events of the last few days.

“I was thinking back to the night you made me yours,” she said, slowly pulling the tails of his shirt from his breeches, smiling a little at his shivering response as the material tickled his buttocks. “The room was so dark, at first, and I was so overwhelmed with what was happening. I didn’t have the courage to touch you, as I wanted to that night.” She drew the shirt over his head, splaying her hands across his broad chest. “You were gentle with me.”

He brushed her cheek with his lips. “You were virgin, my dear,” he murmured. “I’d had the sense to remember that much, even in my brandy-addled haze.”

She ran a finger along his jaw. “I was frightened, but wanted you so desperately,” she murmured, running her hands down along his arms. She laced her fingers with his, rising on tiptoe to press kisses along his throat. “I want you as much, if more, than I did that first night."

“Demelza.” His voice was deeper, huskier than before and she smiled against his skin. “I knew you were fond of me.”

She nodded, smiling for she was certain he knew that much and more about her feelings for him that night. She gave his hands a squeeze before releasing them to touch his abdomen. “We’ve been given a second chance, Ross.” The muscles twitched against the backs of her fingers as she released the buttons of his trousers. She reached around to nudge the fabric over the curve of his buttocks, the fabric making a soft flumping sound as they pooled around his feet. “Let me…” She drew him against her, capturing his cheeks in her palms and kissed him. Tiny bursts of colour sparked behind her eyelids as their heads nodded, bobbed and swayed together, mouths sampling and tasting. His tongue was tart from the crisp cider he’d drunk at their beachside celebration, the rasp of his chest hair delicious against her sensitive nipples. His arms circled her body, his hands drawing her tight against his hips, the heat of his cock blazing against her mound. She nudged him, sending them toppling onto the bed, rolling until they were stretched out against the bedclothes. 

She leaned over him, stroking the wild black hair spread against the pillow. “Ross,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his brow.

His hand cupped her breast. She blinked slowly, biting her bottom lip at the exquisite brush of his thumb against the taut peak. “I thought I’d never touch you again, Demelza,” he rasped, raising a hooded green gaze at her. 

“Hush,” she implored, covering his mouth with her fingertips. “No more.” She kissed him, quick and sharp before easing her caress down his body. She nibbled along his neck to the wings of his collarbones, her nails lightly grazing his outer shoulders and chest. Her tongue and teeth teased the pinkish-brown nipples, hard as pebbles and, based on his response, almost as sensitive as her own. She curved her body to fit against his side, her mouth and nose nuzzling and stroking the musky, ebony tuft under his arm, as her left hand drifted down…down….down through the thicket of hair on his lower abdomen to the springy curls surrounding his cock. He moaned as her hand closed around him, the foreskin drawn back to expose the broad, glistening glans. Three drops pearled up from the slit at its centre, which she caught on the tip of her finger. She glanced up at her husband, his body quivering with need, eyes bright on her face. 

She painted his moisture on her lips and kissed him. He growled, hands seizing her to roll her under him as his mouth fed on hers. One knee slid between her legs, then the other, his hands moving down to join in the task and she knew she’d lost the battle, for the moment. His eyes were black as he edged his way down the mattress, fixing her with his gaze as his mouth descended onto her woman’s mound. His tongue stroked her clit, making her squeeze her eyes shut for a moment before blinking back open, watching as he spread her with his fingers and drank, her body’s dew overflowing from her quim, the rasp of his beard against her inner thighs so welcomed, beloved. His fingers dug into the full flesh of her buttocks, holding her still as his tongue bathed her from front to back. She grew mindless at the sensations, feeling her thighs beginning to quake with her imminent release. She reached for her breasts, pinching their dusky rose peaks, plump and firm as ripe cherries.

“Demelza,” he groaned as his eyes opened to find her caressing herself. He kissed the flesh next to her hip before hauling himself up the mattress to lie between her legs, his cock rubbing between the slick lips of her sex. “I belong here.” And thrust home.

She keened, her body tightening around him on his retreat, only to gather him in again and again. He pressed her deep into the feather bed, hand clutched around her shoulders, his mouth drinking in her gasps. He brought the rich, briny taste of her quim on his tongue, chin and lips, which she relished before he shifted his mouth to taste her neck and throat. His whiskers burned the tender flesh, only to be soothed with the slick warmth of his tongue. 

The thrust of his hips against hers, the frenzied pace harkened back to that first night, where gentleness had given way to primal need, one she’d answered then and answered again, wrapping her legs around his hips, circling her own in counterpoint to his rhythm. Soft grunts from deep in his throat rumbled near her ear. “Yes, Ross,” she gasped, tears of happiness and joy running from the corners of her eyes to disappear in her hair. “You belong here. Always.” 

He bucked hard and stilled, voice strangled with a cry of satisfaction, his seed flooding her body. She shivered, coming again as the last, involuntary movements of his hips made him tremble and gasp. 

His weight settled atop her body, welcomed and most cherished as their breathing slowed, muscles relaxing into a languorous stupor. She stroked his sweat-dampened back, pressing kisses along his hairline near his sideburn. The scent of their lovemaking hung thick in the air around them, the taste of her still sharp on his chin. She blushed, as she always did, when the heat of the moment dimmed and the realities solidified from the misty state they’d had mere seconds before.

“I taste of you,” he rumbled against her ear, as if he’d read her mind. He propped himself on his elbows, kissing her as if to prove his statement. As he eased back to look at her, those whisky-gold eyes filled with warm, male satisfaction, she felt the colour deepen in her cheeks. She reached for a scrap of material for him to use. He halted her, raising her hand to his mouth to kiss. “Would if I could have the essence of you always near me” He slipped from her body and drew the covers down. “Let me wear them tonight.”

“Yes, Ross.” She slid between the cool sheets and slipped into his embrace. She smiled then, realizing the inside of her thighs were slippery with his seed. “I will wear yours.” She kissed him, brushing her lips softly against his. One, two and three.  “I love you.”

He pulled her close, kissing her deep and slow, whispering a breath across the banked embers of her need. One, two and three. “I love you, too, Demelza.”

His breathing turned soft and rhythmic with sleep in moments. She pressed her palm against his chest, the strong beat of his heart palpable through all the muscle and sinew. 

So close. They’d come so very close.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, Rainpuddle13 for all she does for me and my fics. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> In other news, I have joined two wonderful women to host the Poldark Podcast, now available on [iTunes](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fitunes.apple.com%2Fgb%2Fpodcast%2Fpoldark-podcast%2Fid1154307324%3Fmt%3D2&t=YmFiMmZmMDFiYmUwMTA4MmE3NjQwYjk5NzEzOTQ3NTE2MDNhZTIwYyx4UXNtRHY0ZA%3D%3D), [soundcloud](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fuser-694335793%2Fepisode-1-the-skillet-of-justice&t=YjMwODliZjM5OTllMjQzOTEyNzI3MzIzYTdlMTEzNjEwZDhjNDZkMix4UXNtRHY0ZA%3D%3D), [podomatic](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.podomatic.com%2Fpodcasts%2Fpoldarkpodcast%2Fepisodes%2F2016-09-16T10_25_58-07_00&t=NDg5NjY0ZmE2MzkwMmE1NWI2OWVmZTc0YjBmZjg4ODBkMTNlZjQ2NSx4UXNtRHY0ZA%3D%3D) or [download](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fapp.box.com%2Ffiles%2F0%2Ff%2F11295796080%2F1%2Ff_94882739350&t=YzhkNDcyMGU5YTk4OTc0ZmNhZjA0ZDE0MWJmYjgxZWViODYzM2NiOCx4UXNtRHY0ZA%3D%3D). We talk about the show, the books, the cast...pretty much everything about the phenomenon. Go to our [tumblr page](https://poldarkpodcast.tumblr.com/) for more information and to ask questions -- we'll get to as many as we can!


End file.
